


Returning the Favor

by lindsaylaurie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorian has a lot of feelings, Dorian is still butthurt about the fade thing, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsaylaurie/pseuds/lindsaylaurie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Fade, Dorian is afraid to lose his Amatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning the Favor

“Are you still mad at me?”

Dorian rolls his eyes and turns the page of the ancient tome he’s reading. He’s in the library, like always. “I will never get over it, I assure you.”

Skelgar cracks a lopsided smile and perches himself on the side of the table but Dorian’s eyes are glued to the book. Well, if he’s going to act like that, Skelgar is going to have to play dirty.

“Not even if I make it up to you a million times over?” He tries to make his voice deeper, slower, more alluring. He squints, tilts his head at an appealing angle, but it feels wrong, especially sitting next to the master of seduction.

The master of seduction who won’t even look up at him.

“Maybe then,” Dorian concedes with a little shrug. “But I don’t know.”

Skelgar swallows. He knows how much he scared Dorian in the Fade and he can’t even imagine how he would feel in his place. But there’s a part of him that’s deeply touched that Dorian cares for him so much. “I should start making it up to you now then.” He says it lightly, taking off the attempt at sexiness that he knows doesn’t suit him at all. “Say, in my chambers?”

That makes Dorian look up. A smile tugs at his lips and he shakes his head. “You, your worship, are insufferable.”

When anyone else calls him by that title, it makes him uncomfortable, but when Dorian does it, it stirs something deep and primal in him. Of course, Dorian knows this, and often abuses his power at the most inappropriate moments. (Skelgar still hasn’t forgiven him for doing it in front of Mother Giselle. Maker, that was embarrassing.)

“Then it’s settled.” Skelgar gives him a quick grin before getting up from the table and leaving first. Everyone knows they’re fucking, but everyone doesn’t need to know when.

 

Arriving at his chambers first always makes Skelgar feel awkward. Should he disrobe already? Should he light candles? Scatter damn rose petals? Dorian always knows what to do.

Deciding that waiting is the best course of action, he slides into one of his too ornate chairs and picks up the book on his table. It’s one of Varric’s novels that he decided to read for a laugh and ended up getting too engrossed in. He won’t admit it to anyone, but some of the sex scenes had him more excited than he had cared to be.

He flips to one now, about the main love interests finally having sex for the first time. He doesn’t think it’s very realistic. The girl has apparently never been with a man, but there’s nothing about her actions that shows it. She’s confident in bed, taking charge, pinning the man to the mattress, unbuttoning his trousers, touching him through his small clothes…

The familiar warmth pools in his groin as his eyes skim the page. She’s taking him in her mouth now. He’s moaning, telling her not to stop. But she does. She does so he can enter her properly…

Skelgar’s stroking himself through his trousers now, encouraging his growing erection. A moan slides from his lips just as the door to his chambers squeaks open.

“Starting without me, I see,” Dorian purrs as he flows into the room. “And to such trash!”

The book and it lands with a soft thump against the stone floor as Skelgar jerks upright. A flush creeps across his dark cheeks. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Dorian grins and stoops to pick up the book, pausing for a moment to eye the bulge in Skelgar’s trousers. “Shall I tell Varric that you are enjoying his work?”

“No, no,” Skelgar says too quickly, snatching the book away. “Please, don’t. I would never hear the end of it.”

“True.” Dorian leans over the chair to kiss Skelgar and lets a stray hand brush his groin. “But wouldn’t that be hilarious?”

Skelgar whines under the touch and finds it harder and harder to keep his attention on the conversation at hand. “Maybe for you,” he says, setting the book back on the table.

“I mean, it’s bad enough Cassandra reads these, but you.” Dorian clicks his tongue as he settles himself into Skelgar’s lap. His knees wrap around his lover’s thighs and his crotch presses dangerously close to Skelgar’s erection.

Just like that, Dorian has, once again, taken the lead, even when Skelgar swore he would be the one making it up to Dorian.

“What else do I have to read?” Skelgar breathes as Dorian leans in to kiss his neck. He doesn’t know why he’s still talking. He feels like he should just shut up and fuck Dorian already, but his mouth keeps running. Dorian always has that affect on him, makes him feel nervous and excited, like it’s his first time every time.

“Oh, are you asking for recommendations?” Dorian purrs into his neck. The words ghost against his skin, sending shivers up his spine. “I happen to have several in my chambers that would, ahem, arouse you, as it were.”

A laugh bubbles up in Skelgar’s throat that is promptly smothered by Dorian’s lips on his. He squeezes his eyes shut and winds his arms around Dorian, digging his fingers into the folds of his clothing as Dorian leans his weight into Skelgar’s crotch in a way that makes his whole body flicker like a candle.

When Dorian pulls away, Skelgar is breathless and Dorian is as smug as ever. He always looks perfect, even in the throes of orgasm he is sexy and composed while Skelgar is panting and sweating and totally undone. Just once he wants to do the same to Dorian. He wants to see Dorian thrashing and screaming and coming apart at the seams.

Dorian is the perfect lover, but Skelgar can’t help but think it’s all an act.

“Recommendations later, I think,” Skelgar says, pointedly looking down at the way their hips are rutting together. Dorian smirks, and this time Skelgar leans up to kiss him. Their lips slide against each other flawlessly.

It’s nice; Dorian is an amazing kisser, but Skelgar can’t help but think it’s all rehearsed. He sucks at Dorian’s lower lip, making him purr and arch so damn alluringly. Dorian’s hand wanders down to his cock and lightly squeezes through the fabric. Skelgar shudders and whines in a way he knows is not sexy.

“What shall I do to you today, your worship?” Dorian asks in a low whisper that has Skelgar squirming. “You are oh so fun to play with.”

Skelgar clears his throat and tries to find his voice again, but it’s hard when Dorian is staring at him with those half lidded eyes and his hand on his crotch. “If I’m not mistaken, it is me who is desperately trying to win back your approval.”

Dorian tilts his head and grins. “I assure you, your worship, watching you come apart under my hands is doing wonders for my forgiveness.”

The pressure on his cock gets harder and Skelgar can’t breathe. His lungs are too big for his chest and he feels slightly dizzy. “Aah, well, be that as it ma-may—“

That bastard is stroking him through his clothes, kissing his neck, totally ignoring the things coming from his mouth. Skelgar is tempted to give in, to let Dorian do whatever he likes while he shudders and whines and tells Dorian over and over how good he feels. Dorian loves that. He basks in that.

But he doesn’t. He is going to get Dorian off first if it kills him. It takes all the will power he has to take Dorian by the shoulders and pull him off. “Listen, you bastard, I’m going to fuck you into next week.”

Something flickers in Dorian’s eyes and his grin falters for a second before that sexy half lidded look is back. “Such language! I like it.” He pulls Skelgar in for another kiss and Skelgar relents for a few moments before pulling away.

He stares hard into Dorian’s eyes as he moves from the chair, forcing Dorian to get up as well. He grabs a fistful of Dorian’s shirt and kisses him deep, pushing him back towards the bed at the same time. He will see Dorian come undone.

They break apart as Dorian stumbles against the bed. Skelgar holds him upright and Dorian just stares at him with something new in his eyes. “Eager today, aren’t we, Amatus?”

Skelgar just sort of shrugs in response. He isn’t good at this, the banter. The words are sticky in his mouth and his head is a fuzzy mess from his growing arousal. He gently shoves Dorian back onto the bed, and Dorian submits, amusement playing out all over his face.

And Skelgar just looks at him for a moment. His lover is spread out across the bed like a cat, grinning maddeningly.

Skelgar pulls off his shirt and lets it fall to the floor. He fumbles with his belt before he manages to get his trousers down. His hands are a little jittery. Excited, not nervous… Maybe a little nervous.

And Dorian is watching. He can feel the mage’s eyes raking over him, taking in everything from the web of scars on his chest to his now exposed cock.

Dorian sits up to pull off his own shirt, but Skelgar is on top of him before he has a chance to get his trousers off. He presses into him, a mess of teeth of lips while his hands grope at Dorian’s belt. Dorian makes a little noise of surprise that drives Skelgar absolutely mad.

Skelgar has the belt off and he’s clawing off Dorian’s trousers and small clothes while Dorian’s nails dig into his back. They never fuck like this. It’s always Dorian in control, Dorian leading and moaning and looking so damn sexy.

When they break apart they’re both panting and naked on top of Skelgar’s silk sheets. “Is it okay if I…?” Skelgar trails off, trying to find better words, trying to find a way to make his words sound more sensual, like something Dorian might say.

“You can do anything to me, your worship,” Dorian breathes, making Skelgar feel weak all over. Andraste’s tits he wants to fuck Dorian so badly.

Skelgar sucks on his lower lip and nods. He leans over Dorian, pressing his erection against his stomach as he reaches for the oil on his bedside table.

“Ah, that’s what you wanted to do.” Dorian nods in approval. “Aren’t I lucky? You could have been asking for something appalling and I would have just agreed to it.” He sighs and shakes his head as Skelgar dips two fingers into the little vial. “I’ll have to be more careful, won’t I? It’s a good line though, very—ahh—”

Dorian’s face twists in surprise as Skelgar gently eases a finger into him. He tenses around the digit and squeezes his eyes shut before relaxing. A content moan slips from his lips. There’s something different, something more natural about the noise that makes Skelgar swallow hard.

Another finger has Dorian moaning louder, but these are the moans Skelgar is used to, the moans of a well trained whore.

Skelgar pushes his fingers deeper and Dorian sucks in a breath. He loves that noise, a noise that not even Dorian can regulate. He builds up a rhythm, gently sliding in and out, getting Dorian ready, making him moan and arch with his practiced grace.

When Skelgar finally pulls his fingers out, Dorian sighs and relaxes. He grins up at Skelgar with his stupidly perfect teeth. Again, he’s totally unruffled.

Time for a new tactic. He leans down to take Dorian’s length in his mouth and his breath catches in his throat and oh Maker yes it’s music. Skelgar slips his fingers into Dorian again and feels him squirm.

It’s almost too many things to do at once, sucking and fucking Dorian at the same time. Skelgar’s fingers stutter and Dorian’s cock nearly slips from his mouth, but he manages to get into a rhythm of hollowing his cheeks and thrusting his fingers at the same time.

And Dorian moans. It’s a long, drawn out keening that travels straight to Skelgar’s cock. Dorian’s head is thrown back and Skelgar can just feel him shuddering, practically vibrating in his mouth. And the noise. Dorian’s gasps and pants sound so desperate it’s almost painful.  
“Amatus,” he chokes out, pressing his fingers to the base of Skelgar’s skull. “Maker, Amatus.”

Skelgar pulls off Dorian’s cock just before he comes with a strangled cry. The sticky fluid coats his stomach and mingles with the sweat beading there. Dorian heaves and sighs, his mouth hanging open and his eyes screwed tight.

And it nearly pushes Skelgar over the edge. He sits back and desperately reaches for his cock. After a few strokes all his nerves light up like the night sky and he lets himself go. His mind blanks out and he’s only dimly aware of flopping down onto Dorian. With his ear pressed to his chest, Skelgar can hear his heart racing.

He’s done it.

He’s undone Dorian.

There’s a long silence filled with the sound of their noisy breath as they just lie there. Skelgar closes his eyes. He could fall asleep right then and there. He almost does.

But Dorian shifts under him and he reluctantly rolls off. Dorian sits up too quickly. His hair is mussed and he’s breathing through his mouth. For once, his eyes aren’t narrowed and sexy; they’re as wide as saucers.

“I’ve left you speechless,” Skelgar says, grinning though he feels flushed and wrecked himself.

Dorian swallows and his Adam’s apple bobs in his throat. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes. Skelgar wants to kiss him, to bury his head back into his bare chest, but there’s something troubling in Dorian’s expression. He won’t look at Skelgar.

Skelgar purses his lips and sits up now. “That was amazing.”

Not even the compliment makes Dorian smile. He clears his throat and runs a hand through his hair. Skelgar has never seen him like this. It is certainly a night of firsts.

“What are you doing to me, Amatus?”

It’s a rhetorical question, Skelgar knows by the way Dorian murmurs it mostly to himself.

“What do you mean?” Skelgar creeps up close to sit next to Dorian. He leans into him gently and is relieved when Dorian doesn’t move away.

Dorian presses a hand into his forehead. “You really did scare me, you know? You scared me so much I wanted to leave after I knew you were safe. I wanted to protect myself from you.” He pauses and Skelgar feels the weight of the room closing in around them. “I’m always protecting myself from you. Selfish, I know, but I can’t do this. You’re going to be the death of me.”

Skelgar doesn’t know what to do. He takes a breath, tries to keep himself together. Does that mean Dorian is leaving? He doesn’t want him to, especially not now. “I’m sorry,” he says softly, trying to form some kind of counter argument. “Dorian, I… Please. You’re not leaving, are you?”

Dorian’s hands are shaking. He closes his eyes. “You don’t need me anyway. I just told you, I’m selfish. You need people who are willing to give everything to the cause. I won’t; I can’t. Especially you, I can’t give you to the cause.” He swallows. “And I fear that’s how this all will end.”

The words drown him. Skelgar reaches for Dorian’s hand and holds it tight, even when Dorian tries to pull away. “Then I’m selfish too. I need you. You can’t leave me. You’re the one who keeps me grounded.” Dorian still won’t look at him, so Skelgar looks away too. “I’m no one. I can’t handle this on my own, you know that.”

“You’re making this impossible,” Dorian whispers, and his voice sounds choked and raw. “You’re strong, you can do this. I’m weak. I’m afraid.”

“I am too.”

Skelgar leans over and presses his lips into Dorian’s bare shoulder. Dorian’s chest heaves and he releases Skelgar’s hand to wrap an arm around him. He pulls Skelgar tight into his side and buries his face in the soft fluff at the top of his head.

“Damn you,” Dorian says, his voice still rough. “I can’t believe you used sex against me like that.”

Skelgar frowns. “I did no such thing.”

Dorian snorts. “You forced me to talk about my feelings by fucking the life out of me. Can’t we just have sex for once without it ending in tears?”

A little smile creeps onto Skelgar’s face. “We’ll just have to try again then, won’t we?”

That makes Dorian laugh. “I suppose we better while we can.”

He says it in jest, Skelgar knows it, but he also knows Dorian is serious. Both of them know that not everyone will survive the war, but as Skelgar kisses Dorian, he prays to every god he knows that they will be spared.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this at all because it's like the kind of personal fic that I feel other people don't want to read? Like it's my OC basically? But that's ever inquisitor/anyone fic so w/e. I wrote it a few months ago and let like two people read it then my best friend asked if I had ever put it up. So yeah. Here it is.


End file.
